Blog użytkownika:PeridoxDeMayo/Kosmiczne Kamyki - Rozdział 5
Przez wybitą szybę perły czmyknęły niczym kaskaderki filmu akcji. Pluton: 'I tak was znajdę… ''Perły wystrzelone jak z procy szybowały, lecąc wprost na opuszczony port lotniczy. Czarna Perła widząc, że zbliżają się do ziemi. zdjęła swoją spódnice i zrobiła z niej spadochron dzięki, któremu razem z Tygrysią delikatnie opadły na podłoże. Perły zaczęły się rozglądać. '''Tygrysia Perła: Od Eonów tutaj nikogo nie było… Czarna Perła: Nom… Gdzie jest klejnot Zielonej? Tygrysia Perła: Bezpieczny… Tygrysia nie chcąc zdradzać nic więcej pobiegła do najbliższego statku jaki stał na lądowisku. Tygrysia Perła: Chyba jeszcze lata… Czarna Perła: To chyba relikt poprzedniej epoki… Tygrysia Perła: Oj daj spokój nada się, dolecimy tylko na główną planetę tego księżyca. Czarna Perła: No dobra… Perły otworzyły statek i weszły do środka, długo nie musiały się silić, żeby odpalić ten relikt. Tylko jedna z nich musiała siedzieć cały czas na fotelu przy kokpicie żeby statek był uruchomiony. Ponieważ pierwsze statki czerpały energię z klejnotów które były pilotami. Czarna Perła: Dasz radę? Tygrysia Perła: Wytrzymam to… Perły wzbiły się w powietrze wzburzając podmuch kurzu i pyły który zebrał się wokół statku. Klejnoty obrały na cel planetę Neolit, na pozór opuszczony i zapomniany koniec świata. Z Bazy w której była Pluton, dostrzegła odlatujący statek z księżyca. Pluton: Nie uciekną mi, ha! Pluton wyskoczyła powiększając rozbicie i poleciała na skrzydłach lapis prosto do statku którym tutaj przyleciała z Perłą. W tym czasie Perły były już w przestrzeni kosmicznej, z ledwością udało im się wyminąć deszcz meteorytów, ale bezpiecznie zaczęły przedzierać się przez gęstą atmosferę Neolit. Perła: Patrzcie! Niebo wali się nam na głowy! Kremowy Kwarc: Aaaa, to już koniec!!! Klejnoty zaczęły panikować, wywołując wielki hałas w największym mieście planety. Można powiedzieć jej stolicy. Wrzask i chaos jaki zapanował aż zbudził ich wielką diament, która spała w świątyni na szczycie wielkiego kopca w centrum miasta, w samym centrum planety. W świątyni rozszedł się blask i światło formującej się Diament. Skamieliny: Nasza pani się budzi! Klejnoty zaczęły bić pokłony i wymawiać modły. Fosil Diament: Ughh ile spałam? Skamieniała Perła: Moja Pani nie było ciebie dokładnie dwa eony trzysta sześdziesiąt pięć lat i trzynaście godzin, dwadzieścia jeden sekund. Fosil Diament: Oh to sobie podpalam…. Skamieniała Perła: Tera trzydzieści pięć sekund. Fosil Diament: Dobrze, dziękuje. Co się dzieje. Skamieliny: Niebo spada na głowę! Skamieniała Perła: Do stolicy zbliża się obiekt latający. To nasz statek z lotniskowca na księżycu. Fosil Diament: Przecież tam nikogo nie powinno być… tak długo mnie nie było, że klejnoty już totalnie zdziczały… Diament wyszła z świątyni, klejnoty spojrzały na nią j od razu się uspokoiły widząc swoją panią tak jak by przywróciły się im wspomnienia. Wkrótce na lądowisku mało zgrabnie wylądował samolot z którego wyszły dwie Perły. Diament widząc ich uniformy zlękła się. Podpisała do nich szybko przy okazji przywołując broń. Diament celując swoją bronią w perły. Fosil Diament: Kim jesteście?! Poddani Czarnej Diament nie są tu miłe widziani! Perły uniosły dłonie pokazując, że są bezbronne. Czarna Perła: Przybywamy w pokoju. Tygrysia Perła: Jesteśmy dezerterkami, nie musisz nas się obawiać, mam dla ciebie prezent. Tygrysia wyciąga z swojego klejnotu bańkę w której jest klejnot Zielonej Diament i jej Perły. Fosil Diament: Przecież to Zielona i jej perła.. szepnęła Diament wziął bańkę po czym ją otworzył. Po chwili uformowała się forma Zielonej i jej Perły. Zielona Diament: Gdzie ja jestem, kim wy jesteście? Tygrysia Perła: Nasza Diament, uratowałam cie z więzienia Czarnej Diament. Zielona Diament: Nie, nie, nie… przez ciebie będzie mnie jeszcze czekać trylion lat karceru! Zielona Diament odpycha Tygrysią widać ze jest zła na to co zrobiła Perła. Do Zielonej podchodzi Fosil. Fosil Diament: Witaj Zielona, jestem Fosil, Skamieniały Diament, jedna z pierwszych, twórczyni organicznego istnienia. Zielona Diament: Chwila, chwila jak to Diament?! Fosil Diament: Widzisz moja droga, kiedyś rada w Homewordzie była bardziej liczna niż jest obecnie, dwór był wypełniony Diamentami ich Perłami oraz wieloma klejnotami, ah te bale i przyjęcia… piękne czasy. Fosil opowiadając aż się rozmarzyła przypominając jak to było kiedyś, kiedy jeszcze przebywała w Homewordzie. Zielona Diament: No dobra… co nie zmieni faktu, po co mnie tu przywiozłaś Perło? Tygrysia Perła: Uznałam to miejsce za bezpieczne żeby ciebie przywrócić. Zielona Diament: Ugh głupie posunięcie… Fosil Diament: Witaj na mojej centralnej kolonii Zielona Diament. W stosunku do reszty Diamentów jesteś najmłodsza. Fosil uśmiechnęła się i zaprasza do swojego pałacu, który zarazem jest jej świątynią na kopcu. Czarna Perła: To co z Pluton? Fosil Diament: Ktoś was ściga? Czarna Perła: Tak, na księżycu jest Pluton, pies Czarnej Diament. Fosil Diament: to nie dobrze, nie możecie tutaj długo być… Tygrysia Perła: Nie zamierzamy… Czarna Perła: Czemu jesteś taka opryskliwa? Tygrysia Perła: Tak jakoś. Czarna Perła: To przestań. Tygrysia Perła: No dobrze… Zielona Diament: A wy to nie za bardzo się pouchwalacie Perły?? Perły nagle stanęły baczność czując ciarki przechodzące po plecach gdy Zielona zwróciła im uwagę. Ich zażyłość za bardzo rzucała się w oczy, po mimo że mieszkańcom Neolitu, którzy byli bardziej otwarci dzięki czemu Neolit to kwitnąca kolonia pełna klejnotów i organicznych istnień które kiedyś stworzyła Fosil. Po drodze do pałacu Fosil, Diament dostrzegła że fauna jest inna niż ją tworzyła, wzbudziło to jej zainteresowanie, ale nie mogła w tej chwili tego przebadać gdyż miała gości z Homewordu. Fosil Diament: Zapraszam. Klejnoty weszły do pałacu, główna sala była wykończona w dość surowym stylu, kamień, kości i skóry. Znikome elementy jakiejkolwiek zaawansowanej technologii na pierwszy rzut oka, tak jak by Kolonia Fosil nadal tkwiła na początkach rozwoju cywilizacji Homewordu. Diament usidla na swoim tronie, po chwili z ziemi wysunęły się siedzenia dla gości oraz mały tron dla Zielonej. Fosil Diament: Co planujecie? Zielona spojrzała na Fosil. Zielona Diament: W sumie nie wiem… Czarna Perła: My na pewno musimy zaszyć się gdzieś w kosmosie przed Pluton. Tygrysia Perła: Znam kilka planet które nie są zamieszkane przez Homeword… Fosil Diament: To zrobimy tak. Pluton ściga was żeby sprowadzić Zieloną do Czarnej Diament, a my ją przechytrzymy. Perły niezwłocznie polecicie statkiem żeby zmylić Pluton. Ja za to wyśle starom linią teleportacyjną Zieloną do pałacu Czerwonej Diament, ona jest najrozsądniejsza z pozostałych Diamentów będących w Homeword. Zielona Diament: No i super. Perły wstały i poszły przygotowywać statek, gdy Pluton odpaliła silnik swojego statku i już zaczęła wyruszać w drogę na Neolit. Fosil zabrała Zieloną do sekretnej Komnaty w której mieścił się jedyny teleporter międzyplanetarny. Zielona Diament: Uoo czemu nikt nie odwiedza was? Fosil Diament: Teleporter jest zamknięty z naszej strony, do uruchomienia go potrzebna jest moja autoryzacja. Zielona Diament: Rozumiem… Fosil zaczęła przygotowywać teleporter do skoku Zielonej. Gdy Perły były gotowe do startu. Wsiadły do statku przy okazji zmieniając uniformy na neutralne. Tygrysia Perła: Mała trzymaj się. Perły wystartowały, Pluton lecąc dostrzega wylatujących statek z atmosfery Neolit. Klejnot nawet się nie zastanawiał i postanowił lecieć za tym statkiem. Czarna Perła: Leci za nami, plan Fosil się powodzi. Gdy Perły lecąc w kierunku przeciwnym do Homewordu, z planety wystrzelił promień wprost na Homeword. Pluton była zbyt skupiona na statku Pereł żeby go dostrzec. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Kosmiczne Kamyki